


Stuck Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by lasairfhiona



Series: Long Distance [5]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh and Don are outed, sort of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Don had arrived last night on the last flight in from New York.  They had been up half the night getting reacquainted.  She had the next four days off and planned to spend most of it relaxing in the sun, something they both seriously needed to do. When Calleigh heard the knock at the door she was surprised she wasn't expecting anyone. Opening the door she was even more surprised to see Tim standing there, he was obviously working a staggered shift not starting until 1100.

"Hey Cal..." Tim greeted when she opened the door.

"What brings you over?" she asked stepping aside so he could come. Heading down the hall to the kitchen, knowing he'd follow her, she hoped the music she had playing was loud enough so he wouldn't notice the shower running and put two and two together.

"I know you have the next few days off and I was wondering if you wanted to hop on the bike tonight when I got off and head down to the keys for a couple days and nothing but relaxing in the sun and catch up on your reading? It's been a long time since we've done that," Tim said as he walked into the kitchen. Seeing the two mugs sitting on the kitchen island he looked around and saw the other tell tales signs of a second person being there. When he saw the other duplicate items set on the table he looked back at her. "Something you want to tell me?" he asked

Hearing the shower turn off, she knew he'd also finally noticed that as well.  She decided to come clean at least a little bit, she was trapped between a rock and a hard place with wanting to tell Tim all about Don and keeping her relationship between them secret for a while longer. "God, it's been so hard not to come and tell you. I've met someone.  Someone special. Forever kind of special," she explained hoping he'd understand.

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"A couple of months,"

"Cal?" the hurt he felt at her not telling him was evident.

She knew she'd inadvertently hurt her friend by her lie of omission. "No, Tim, you don't understand.  He doesn't live in Miami.  He doesn't even live in Florida.  We commute back and forth a couple times a month if we're lucky," Calleigh tried to explain. "We haven't had a lot of time to spend together which is why I haven't told you, yet, I just wanted to be able to enjoy just being with him a while longer before we told everyone."

"You love him?" he asked, knowing by the tone of her voice this wasn't just a casual affair.

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah, I do," she answered without hesitation.

"I'm happy for you," Tim said pulling her into his arms, giving her a big hug.  "He better be good to you or he'll have me to answer to."

"He is," Calleigh answered with a smile.

"Okay than, I'm outta here.  Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Tim told her with a smirk that said he knew what they would be doing most of the weekend.

"Tim," she said stopping him from leaving.  When he turned, his hand on the door knob, she added, "Thanks for understanding."

He just smiled and nodded, before heading out the door.

Calleigh sigh and sagged against the door and it was where Don found her when he came looking for her a few minutes later.

"Ya okay?" Don asked running a finger down her cheek.

"Yeah. It's just hard keeping this from him.  He's my best friend..."

Don pulled her into his arms.  "Ya coulda told him," he said as he soothed her.  "I'm not stopping you."

"I know, but it's different here than it is in New York. Mac made a family of his team, they included you and making you a part of that family. We aren't anymore, except for Tim and me."

"Okay, tell him when you're ready.  I got your back," he told her with a saucy grin.

"Got anything else?" she teased.

"Yeah...  You..." Don said picking her up and carrying her back to the bedroom.


End file.
